


Gwiezdny pył

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migawki z życia Revan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654089) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (KOTOR to jest zdecydowanie gra mojego życia. Grafika się zestarzała bardzo, zwłaszcza jak się porówna np. do takiego Wieśka 3, ale to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia, bo ta fabuła, ta drużyna, ten klimat, to wszystko... No i Carth. Mój growy romans życia. Przedtem grałam tylko w BG2, więc w porównaniu z Anomenem Carth był ósmym cudem świata. Ale od tamtego czasu przeszłam parę innych gier i nadal Carth jest ósmym cudem świata i po prostu *tym* romansem.  
> Przydługi wstęp, ale KOTOR, jak to się mówi, robi mi rzeczy, i mam dużo feelsów i tak dalej. No ale, jak mawiają Sithowie, through feels we gain strength, czy jakoś tak ;) )

* * *

Noc z pewnością nie jest cicha. Wookiee świętują pozbycie się łowców niewolników i powrót swojego wodza… A ogromny las planety Kashyyyk nigdy nie zasypia. Ale na obrzeżach wioski jest spokojnie, jeśli nie liczyć okazjonalnego krzyku jakiegoś nocnego ptaka czy hałasów innych zwierząt.

I dobrze, że noc jest spokojna, myśli Shara. Potrzebuje spokoju bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Wszystkie te sprawy Jedi są trudne, zagadkowe i frustrują ją chyba tak samo jak Cartha. Zaś jeśli chodzi o Moc… Mistrzowie Jedi mówią o równowadze i pokoju, ale jej Moc zdaje się ulotna; w jednej chwili przepływa przez nią, a w następnej wyślizguje jej się z rąk. Ale może to tylko kwestia braku koncentracji.

Zastanawia się, nie czy nie zapytać o to Joleego, ale rezygnuje. Jasne jest, że starszy Jedi sporo przeszedł i wiele widział, ale niezbyt chętnie rozmawia, a cóż dopiero dzieli się swoją mądrością.

Moc jest dla niej zagadkowa, trudna do pojęcia, niezrozumiała. Właśnie tak, niezrozumiała. Dlatego Shara próbuje skupiać się na tym, co jest jej bliskie, na tym, co zna i rozumie. Jest zwiadowcą, żołnierzem. Jest żołnierzem, jak Carth, walczy za Republikę. Co za różnica, że teraz robi to za pomocą miecza świetlnego, a nie blastera? Jest żołnierzem.

Słyszy ciche kroki i czuje obecność – trudno stwierdzić, co zauważa jako pierwsze. Carth zatrzymuje się parę metrów od niej, na granicy światła wioskowych pochodni. Wyczuwa jego niepewność. Walczyli razem i pracowali razem, ale nadal regularnie się kłócą, bo on nie potrafi zapomnieć o przeszłości, a ona nie chce tak po prostu zlekceważyć tematu.

Skinieniem głowy daje znać, że go widzi, i Carth podchodzi bliżej. W dłoniach trzyma dwa drewniane kubki. Kiedy podaje jej jeden, Shara uśmiecha się przelotnie.

\- Piwo? – pyta, czując zapach alkoholu. – Myślałam, że Wookiee nie piją.

\- Przemyciłem trochę ze statku – wyjaśnia Carth. Staje obok niej, opierając łokcie na drewnianej barierce, i wzdycha. – Słuchaj, przepraszam za to wcześniej. Po prostu…

Zazwyczaj Shara chętnie mu dogryza i prowadzi z nim potyczki słowne, ale dziś nie ma nastroju.

\- To trudne – przerywa mu łagodnie. – Wiem. Dla mnie też.

Carth zerka na nią. Cienie i światła igrają na jego twarzy i coś – może w jego oczach – sprawia wrażenie, że gdzieś tam w środku on nadal jest tamtym ufnym, młodym mężczyzną. Jakaś część jego chce nadal nim być, uświadamia sobie Shara. Ale życie nauczyło go, że lepiej jest nie ufać.

Gdzieś w piersi czuje nagłe ciepło, delikatne, ulotne jak ta chwila. Flirtowali, żartowali, jasne, i oczywiście, Carth jest przystojny, ale to, co teraz czuje, to zupełnie inna kwestia. Chciałaby pokazać mu – wspomnieniu tamtego dawnego, ufnego Cartha – że zaufanie to nic złego, że niektórzy nie zdradzają, że…

\- Mam coś na twarzy? – pyta Carth, unosząc brwi i rujnując nastrój.

\- Nie, nie. – Shara próbuje się nie śmiać, ale nie może się powstrzymać. – Przepraszam, po prostu…

Carth uśmiecha się, początkowo z wahaniem.

\- Tylko się z tobą droczę, ślicznotko.

\- Masz rzadki talent do prawienia komplementów… Powiedz kobiecie, że jest piękna, kiedy jest tak ciemno, że nic nie widać.

Carth ściąga brwi i już szykuje się, by wyjaśniać, zacząć kłótnię czy może przeprosić, ale wtedy spogląda jej w oczy i zaczyna się śmiać. Śmieje się cicho, ale tak, że aż trzęsą mu się ramiona.

\- Wiesz, parę razy widziałem cię też, kiedy było jasno – mówi wreszcie.

Shara uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Też jesteś całkiem do rzeczy, asie przestworzy.

Przez chwilę milczą, a ta cisza jest naturalna, kojąca. To Shara odzywa się pierwsza, półgłosem, nie chcąc przerwać ciszy, a raczej pragnąc, by to przyjazne milczenie otuliło ich oboje.

\- Zawieszenie broni? – pyta żartem.

Carth wzdycha ciężko.

\- Słuchaj, pewnie tak po prostu nie przestanę się z tobą kłócić…

\- Nie szkodzi. – Próbuje się nie uśmiechać, ale kącik jej ust drga. – Przyjaciele też się kłócą.

\- Przyjaciele… - W jego spojrzeniu znów widać tamtą ufność, choć pogrzebaną pod wieloma rozczarowaniami. – To wielkie słowo. Nie używam wielkich słów pochopnie.

Shara uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Co ty nie powiesz…

\- Jesteś najbardziej upartą kobietą w galaktyce… - Carth kręci głową i znów wzdycha. – No dobrze już, dobrze, zgoda. Jeśli starczy ci cierpliwości i wytrzymasz ze mną wystarczająco długo, to może kiedyś… - Wielkie słowa, niewypowiedziane, wiszą w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie miałam na myśli, że teraz, od zaraz – wyjaśnia Shara. – Ale, jak już pewnie wiesz, jestem cierpliwa. I uparta. – Puszcza do niego oczko. – Wygląda na to, że na razie jesteś na mnie skazany, asie przestworzy.

Na ustach Cartha pojawia się uśmiech.

\- To nie taki najgorszy los, ślicznotko.

Gdzieś w ciemności rozlega się ptasi krzyk. Powoli budzi się wiatr – porusza liśćmi i najdrobniejszymi gałęziami, śpiewa cicho w koronach prastarych drzew.

\- To co… - Carth unosi kubek. – Wypijemy za nasze małe zwycięstwo? – Nie precyzuje, czy ma na myśli to, co osiągnęli na Kashyyyku, czy raczej to, co właśnie ustalili.

Zupełnie nagle Shara czuje, jak płynie przez nią Moc, niosąc ze sobą prawdziwy spokój ducha. Widzi las wokół nich, który jest jednocześnie o wiele mroczniejszy i o wiele mniej mroczny, niż się wydaje, a późnie spogląda w górę, w niebo pełne gwiazd, i czuje, jak spływa w nią ich światło, jak wypełnia jej myśli, jak pulsuje we krwi. Widzi linie losu, wyraźne na tle niezmierzonej przestrzeni. Czuje Moc, która spaja całą galaktykę, która wszystko ze sobą łączy – drzewa wroshyr i Wookieech, noc i dzień, ziemię i niebo, cienie i gwiazdy, niezliczone życia… A także ją i Cartha, stojących na niewielkim tarasie gdzieś w ogromnym lesie Kashyyyku.

\- Za przyszłość – sugeruje, z uśmiechem.

Carth przytakuje. Nie może oderwać wzroku od jej twarzy.

\- Za przyszłość.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quest z Ajuntą Pallem robi mi rzeczy. Poza tym, tak czysto subiektywnie, to jest najlepszy quest growy ever, i nikt mnie nie przekona, że jest inaczej. I 200% Star Warsów w Star Warsach.  
> (W ogóle ta gra to 100% SW w SW. Moc, związany z nią taki mistycyzm, prawie jak był w starej trylogii... I ta drużyna - robociki, pilot, Wookiee, ekscentryczny dziadek Jedi, no wszystko, wszystko, i humor, i dramat, i przygoda.)

* * *

 

Korriban. Pył, stare – starożytne – szepty, rozpacz, słyszalna w zawodzeniu wiatru, przemykającego między skałami i grobowcami. Shara czuje, jak ta rozpacz przesypuje się jej przez palce razem z pyłem i piaskiem, czuje ją za każdym razem, gdy wdycha ostre, suche powietrze. Korriban to złamany, zniszczony świat, który teraz niszczy każdego, kto postawi stopę na powierzchni planety.

Sithowie jej niestraszni, ciemność nie napawa jej lękiem. Shara jest ostrożna, tak, ale się nie boi. Przeraża ją tylko, że Korriban zdaje się dziwnie _znajomy_ , choć przecież nigdy wcześniej tu nie była. Coś na tej planecie wzywa ją, woła do niej, coś, czego nie potrafi namierzyć ani pojąć. Jest tylko ciche, niejasne ostrzeżenie, odbijające się echem w Mocy, i tego jednego Shara się lęka.

Od kilku dni – nocy – źle sypia. Zwykle wychodzi wtedy na skalne tarasy akademii, gdzie może być sama. Słucha głosu wiatru, wsłuchuje się w Moc, z całej siły próbuje skupić się i zrozumieć, ale objawienie nie nadchodzi. Przychodzą jedynie wątpliwości, wkradając się do jej myśli niepostrzeżenie, jak korribański piasek, który jakoś zawsze dostaje się pod ubranie.

Czasem w czasie tych spacerów spotyka Joleego. Nie pyta o nic, ale stary Jedi pewnie i tak wie. Na pewno wie, myśli Shara którejś nocy, kiedy Jolee posyła jej długie, zamyślone spojrzenie. Czym jesteś, zdają się pytać jego oczy, światłem, ciemnością czy czymś jeszcze? Kim jesteś, kim jesteś tutaj, na tej właśnie planecie? Jestem sobą, wyzywająco odpowiada w myślach Shara, światłem. A przynajmniej stara się nim być. Jest pewna swojej odpowiedzi, ale mimo to czuje pełzający po plecach dreszcz, bo chwilami zdaje jej się, że cienie przysuwają się bliżej, ruchem płynnym jak woda.

Raz czy dwa natyka się też na Cartha, ale ich relacje są teraz napięte jak struna, a cisza pomiędzy nimi już nie jest kojąca. Oboje milczą, bo nie potrafią o tym mówić. Carth dopiero co dowiedział się, że jego syn żyje i że szkoli się na Sitha, a teraz nie wie, co z tym zrobić. Chce coś zrobić, musi coś zrobić, bo taki właśnie jest, zawsze próbuje coś zrobić, próbuje zrobić to, co należy. A teraz wydaje mu się, że zawiódł, że wszystkie jego wysiłki nie zdały się na nic. Sharę boli, gdy widzi go w takim stanie – czuje w Mocy echa jego żalu – ale przecież nie ma prawa pytać. Nie wie, co mogłaby powiedzieć, żeby poprawić sytuację, bo przecież słowa nic tu nie zmienią. Trzeba działać, i to właśnie robią. Coś. Mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Korriban. Pył, lęk, rozpacz. I grobowce starożytnych lordów Sith, wiry ciemności na tle spowijających planetę cieni. Gdy Shara musi zejść do tych podziemi, uzbraja się w miecz świetlny, a w umyśle tworzy tarczę, myśląc o tym, co dobre – tym walczy z ciemnością.

Kiedy schodzi do grobowca Ajunty Palla, spodziewa się całkowitej czerni, nieprzeniknionego mroku… ale jej tam nie znajduje. Zamiast tego jest rozpacz, wyrzuty sumienia i żal, stary i głęboki jak wieki. Jest także ciemność, ale sprawia tylko, że na jej tle ta pojedyncza iskra światła lśni tym jaśniej.

Shara zastanawia się, czy to dość, zastanawia się, czy sam żal wystarczy. Ile stuleci cierpienia jest odpowiednią pokutą dla pierwszego z lordów Sith, dla tego, który wszystko zaczął?... I nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie do niej należy osąd. Skupia się więc na tu i teraz, na tej straszliwej samotności, jaka promieniuje od ducha Ajunty Palla, na bólu tak przejmującym, że zapiera dech, że choć go czuje, nie potrafi go zrozumieć, bo na zrozumienie takiego cierpienia trzeba by było całych wieków… Właśnie wtedy czuje z duchem niespodziewaną więź. On także był kiedyś Jedi, myśli Shara. Każdy może upaść.

Patrzy w bezdenne oczy Ajunty Palla i myśli, że może oznacza to także, iż każdy może podnieść się z upadku. Czy to naprawdę możliwe? Nie wie tego. Nie wie. Ale współczucie nie pozwala jej udzielić duchowi innej odpowiedzi.

Zapada cisza, jakby cała galaktyka wstrzymała oddech, i nagle duch znika w rozbłysku światła. A Shara czuje rozlewający się w Mocy głęboki spokój. Nie wiedziała. Ale teraz już wie.

Korriban. Pył, lęk, rozpacz… i nadzieja, odnaleziona w najgłębszej ciemności. Shara próbuje wypełnić serce tym uczuciem, chce zabrać to światło z grobowca, przysięga sobie, że nigdy go nie zapomni i zabierze to światło na najdalsze krańce galaktyki, gdziekolwiek los – czy też Moc – ją zaprowadzi.

Jolee zerka na nią z zainteresowaniem. A później, bardzo powoli, uśmiecha się.


End file.
